Kamen Rider Void
by Allehuah
Summary: The story of Kamen Rider Void a child experiment used to push the boundaries of humans. Creatures from the Void Dimension try to kill off any unpure voids, threatening humans and Kamen Rider Void himself, can he become everyone's hero, and save humanity?
1. The Hero is Born!

Kamen Rider Void

"Yes!" a lone scientist shouted in glee as he looked toward his computer screen seeing that his experiment was going successful. He paced back and forth thinking aloud, " If this really works then maybe, if I'm not mistaken, human kind will be able to reach new heights! They will become better than what they are now, stronger faster, smarter!" He laughed In awe to his own genius.

"Dr. Mikado." A frail womanly voice was heard, and in walked a young girl no older than eighteen, she had on a black suit, and black slacks, her heels clicked as she made her way into the room. I've been appointed as your new intern." Her voice was soft and firm, as she walked into the room her fair skin became more noticeable, and her confidence was eminent with each step.

"Ah!' gasped, it was obvious he was surprised by this woman, he pushed his dark brown and grey hair out of his face, and straightened out his lab coat. "It's a pleasure to meet such a fine young woman-" he paused scratched his head then began again. " I don't believe I know your name, But before I ask you your name I suppose I should introduce myself. My name Is Mikado Tsugami, I am sixty- seven in years, one hundred and sixty eight centimeters, and I am happily single." He said with a wide grin.

"My such an introduction." She was flabbergasted that he would be so frank with his information. "My name is Nina Williams, I studied Bio engineering at Yale universities in the United States, transferred over to Japan after reading your article on human hybrid engineering, and was instantly intrigued, and had to join you. I am one hundred and seventy-seven centimeters, two hundred and thirteen when I where my heels." She said flashes her heels at the doctor. " and I too am single."

Dr. Mikado laughed aloud, "how great, I like you, but what you've failed to realize is, we are in a laboratory go get your self sterile and change into your hazmat suit, we are going into the lab and working on the child subject itself." He said with a smile. "You sure did pick the right day to become my intern."

Nina flashed him a smile then walked into the next room changing her clothes. The hazmat suit was baggy against her slender frame, and made her look smaller than she really was. She made her way into the Experiment room in where a baby was put on a table, crying. She looked at the baby, confused, thoughts started running through her head.

"Are you ready?" asked taking a syringe out of the cabinet, followed by a test-tube filled with a purplish liquid.

"What… What are you going to do?" She asked confused at what he was doing

"What does it look like?" he asked her rhetorically, " We're going to take this here liquid and inject it into that child." His voice was monotonous. He was completely different than the man we was before. A grin creeped it's way into his face, and from the angle Nina saw his face looked almost demonic. She gulped hard, and went to assist the doctor. The baby cried aloud as the needle pierced it's soft skin. "This liquid... yes..." he said staring at what was now an empty test-tube. "This child, No, My child will become the greatest in humanity!' he laughed aloud maniacally and watched as Purple symbols started to form on the babies skin.

"What, what is happening?" Nina backed away horrified the baby started to glow purple, and the crying stopped, almost like the baby had died. Minutes later the glowing stopped and the purple symbols faded away.

"What!" yelled in anger slamming his fist on the table. "This isn't supposed to happen!"

"What do you mean, those symbols they lined his entire body, that means it worked… doesn't it?" Nina asked

"This is why you are the intern and not the scientist, you know too little." told her taking in a deep breath and sighing it all out. "Project Void was supposed to open boundaries that where already lost to humans, those symbols show that my project is a success, yet this…. This-" he looked at the baby in disgust. "This creature is too weak." Nina backed away from hearing the harshness coming from the Doctor.

"But it's only a baby, it doesn't know any better, it can't know any better, It's a baby!" she shouted, her frailness leaving her.

"I don't care, I want this thing out of my site, and I want another test subject in here right away!" he commanded

"I… I don't think I want this job any more." Nina replied reeling back.

"Too bad, your internship is over in six years, that is what you signed up for, correct." He said with malice in his tone. Nina was speechless, nothing could be said, she let her head hang and she picked the baby up, and cradled it in her arms.

" But where do I dispose of it?" she asked reluctantly.

"Anywhere, I care not, as long as it's away from my sight." replied not even looking at her. She walked out of the room, her thoughts racing.

"It's just a baby." "What do I do?" "can I really kill it." All these and more kept rushing her mind, " Ah!" she cried as she tripped.

"Are you alright?" an elderly woman asked helping her up. "Oh! My what a cute baby you have their." She said looking at the baby who was now smiling at the elderly woman. "Is it yours?" she asked.

"No, he's-" she cut herself off knowing she couldn't give away confidential information like that. "he's an orphan I found him lying in the street so I –" she was cut off by the elderly woman.

"may I take that baby off your hands." The lady asked rather quickly. "You see my, my son." She started to tear up. "My son has just passed away… he was kidnapped and killed." The elderly woman was in tears on the ground.

"I'm so sorry." Nina said trying to console the woman, "If you don't mind me asking, how did they kill him, more importantly, why?"

"He was only six years old!" the lady cried. Why? Why? They thought he belonged to a rich family, and that they could ransom him for money." The lady gasped for breath, " they said if we couldn't come up with the money in three hours time they could cut off limbs for every hour we where late. We tried so hard. So hard to get the money." she was inconsolable, her tears started to wet her jacket.

"I'm sorry, here you don't need to tell me any more, I understand, I too lost a person I loved, he was my younger brother died in a car accident when he was out with his friends." She handed over the baby, and helped the Elderly woman up. "just take him, may he bring you happiness again."

"Ah. Thank you, thank you so much." The elderly woman said tears still running down her face. "I'll name him Kira. Kira Nougami." She smiled and tears still ran down her face.

"That's a beautiful name. Well I wish luck, and may Kira here.' She pinched his cheek. "may Kira grow up to be a great man."

"And may you have success in your life, you saint." The elderly woman replied. And with that they split ways and returned to their lives.

Eighteen years have passed since that encounter. Kira has grown up to be a stunning young man, who's looks are average and reflect his happy go lucky personality. He had grown up skinny and tall, he has medium length black hair, and a naturally dark skin tone. His wears he's always seen smiling and is one of the most respected student in his high school, where he is known for his eccentric personality and constant friend making.

Dr. Mikado after eighteen long years of extensive research and experimentation, many of which have failed, he remains indifferent with his theory that the human body is weak and cannot contain his amazing concoction. All of his previous experiments had suddenly disappeared into a black vortex once they where deemed unfit. named this anomaly "The Void Dimension" a place where Void is found and where he "recycles old experiments for new ones. When in actuality they are put into a hibernation like state.

Nina lost her interest in bio-engineering after her internship ended, and moved on to pursue a career in criminal justice, After long years training to be a cop she became a highly respected officer. Her once frail voice is now gone, and in it's place is a more commanding and threatening voice, her confident walk remained the same, and her body had become more toned and suited to her profession.

"Ohaiyo Gosaimasu!" Kira shouted at the top of his lungs his voice echoed a few time. He then stepped down from the fence of the school rooftop, and sat down laughing. "Oh man, finally senior year of high school, this is gonna be rad!" he fell backwards with is hands behind his head and stared at the clouds.

"Yo! Kira, there you are." Kira's friend said panting, "I ran… all the way… ran the whole."

"Whoa! Calm down there." Kira said putting his friend upright to breathe properly. " Maki you need to calm down, It's the first day of the school year."

"Exactly why I needed to find you" Maki said a bit exasperated, but breathing, " Mika finally talked to me." Mika was a good friend of Kira's, since they where children they played together. Mika was a very comical and musically talented child, the two where in contrast with each other in terms of skill, since Kira has no music talent, while Mika does, but that only strengthened their friendship. The two are often seen together doing and talking about strange things.

"Ah! Mika, how is she, I haven't seen her all break." Kira said remembering Mika when just then she walked up to the rooftop as well.

"I knew I'd find you here." Mika said. Mika had something about her, her beauty was radiant, she walked with both poise and confidence, and she was head of the school's Student Academic Department, in which Kira often poked fun at, telling her that S.A.D. is what is stressing her out.

"Mika you still S.A.D?" Kira giggled giving her a hug. Maki just stood their a little silent, but the look on his face showed he wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

"Oh!" Mika said turning to Maki, "you're that musically inclined person I met during summer, correct?"

"Yes! Yes!" Maki agreed so enthusiastically, he was won over at how she remembered who he was, and more over was swooned by her altogether.

"I didn't know that your where Kira's friend, maybe now I can get to know you better." She said with a genuine smile, one that could warm even the coldest of hearts.

Just then the school bell rang, and the three said there goodbyes and headed to the first floor to find their homerooms. Each one landed n room V-1, which was situated at the very back of the school, behind the field in fact.

"Haha! Kira laughed as the three took seat adjacent to each other. "What luck this is to be with my two closest friends."

"I know right." Maki agreed nodding his head.

"Now nothing can keep us from the strange things that occur between us." Chuckled Mika.

The bell rang, the teacher walked in, and in no time they began their lesson. The day went by rather quickly, and at the end Kira, Maki, and Mika walked over to the nearest café for hot cocoa, and talked about what they did over the break.

Meanwhile in 's laboratory, he had yet another child at his table. His new intern had walked in with a clip board, and a test-tube.

" you have worked in this project for the past eighteen years and each one has either killed the child or put them into that "Void dimension" that you so cleverly named." The intern said with disdain.

"Ahahahahaha. Such a naïve intern. This one will be different, you see this isn't an ordinary baby, while in child birth the mother agreed to have some void injected into the fetus of her child. This child is already has the void, now we just need to activate it." A devilish grin mad it's way across his face.

He took the test-tube from the clipboard, and put it into the syringe. The syringe entered the baby, and those same symbols that appeared on Kira's body when he was a baby showed up on this baby. Except they stayed and they grew more vibrant. The baby pulses, and a shockwave was sent through out the whole room. The windows cracked and broke.

At the school Kira was in the middle of class when his head began to ache. He let out a blood curling scream, his head now pounding .

"Nougami are you alright?" his teacher asked. Kira replied with another scream his eyes now tearing from the pain.

"Excuse me teacher, but can Mika and I escort Kira to the nurse's room?" Maki asked

"Go right ahead." The teacher replied.

Maki, and Mika took Kira by his arms, and hoisted him up, dragging him to the nurse's office. Kira's convulsion's only got worse, he blacked out from the pain. He later awoke surrounded by a worried Maki, and a pacing Mika.

"Maki Tsugami, and Mika Sonohira, my true greatest friends, sorry for being a burden." Kira apologized as he slowly rose from the bed.

"Kira!" the both of them shouted giving Kira a big hug. "Don't ever worry us like that again."

"I'm sorry." Kira said again" But I'm all better now, what was that anyways?" he asked.

"Don't know, but as long as your good now, everything will go great." Maki said in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah, I hope so." Kira said in a unsure tone.

Back at the laboratory was laughing aloud " My perfect human, my perfect creation is complete!" a hole opened up in the middle of the room. It was pitch black. The intern went to go and touch the portal but was thrown backward once he made contact with it.

"What in the hell." He said getting up. And out from the hole a creature appeared, it's body was covered in a black substance, it's eyes where pure white, their where still parts of it's body like it's forearms and calves that had yet to be covered, but overall it was engulfed in the black substance.

"What is that?" the intern asked fixing himself. The creature looked at both the Dr, who showed no other emotion other than amusement, and then it looked at the intern. It ignored both and walked toward the glowing baby, it opened it mouth, which was filled with sharp jagged teeth, and let out a deafening scream. It ran toward the baby.

"Stop that thing!" shouted breaking out of his amusement. The creature was a few meters away from the baby, when it crashed into a pure blue wall.

"**Unpure!"** the creature shouted, it's voice was shady, and ragged, it let out another scream, and another portal opened in which he dove into and disappeared.

"What… What just happened." The intern asked shuddering in a puddle of fear.

" looked at him with a dismissive look, " I haven't the foggiest but all I know is that tried to attack my greatest creation. We need to get some protection, Immediately!" he then stormed out of the room.

The rest of Kira's day went on as it normally would. He resumed school, he went home, he ate lunch, he did his homework, he ate dinner, and went to sleep. The next day however Kira awoke with a massive headache, but his body kept moving. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, and he could faintly hear a white noise. He trudged through it knowing that it would cause a bigger commotion than necessary if he didn't show up. He went outside looked at his bike, dismissed the idea of riding his bike to school, then took the bus.

Once again his day went like it usually did, Kira did his best to make it seem like he wasn't in pain, but for some reason as the day progressed his head started to ache more. The lunch bell rang, and he immediately ran to the roof of the school. There he was happy, with the warm sun in his face, gentle breezes that would caress him, and silence. This moment did not last long, his headache intensified so much as to cause his whole body to ache. Then a loud high pitched screech was heard throughout the school shattering the windows. Kira looked to the front of the school, from there he saw a creature black as night. It looked human but completely covered in a black substance.

"Shit!" Kira cursed to himself, " Gotta get down and warn Mika, and Maki." He slumped down, and then forced himself to his feet, slowly and steadily he mad his way to the door, his headache got worse, and It only intensified. After much grueling Kira had finally made it down the stairs. He looked around, there he saw the black creature from the window, it was looking around now, hints of purple markings could be seen sprouting on the back of the creature. It looked at Kira, and for a moment there Kira thought he saw the monster mouth something towards him. The creature began to run towards the direction Kira was in. Kira panicked and tried to run away but his head hurt to much to move, the creature jumped from the ground floor to the third story, and landed on what was left of the window. It howled, Kira reeled back and fell.

"Kira!" both Maki and Mika shouted running in front of him creating a barrier.

"No. Don't." Kira said gasping

The creature slowly walked up to the two and flashed it's claws at the two and threw it's claw back to strike, Kira mustered up all of his strength, and pushed through Mika, and Maki screaming. The creature hit Kira square in the face and sent him flying backwards.

Although Kira felt the pain and flew backwards but he didn't hit the floor, he just kept floating. He opened his eyes, but still couldn't see he was trapped in a world of darkness.

"Human of ultimate possibilities." Boomed an omniscient voice.

"Who, where?" Kira asked.

"now is not the time for you too die," the voice continued ignoring his question, " You must live on, and fight!"

"But how, how do I fight what I don't know?" Kira asked desperate for an answer " I want to fight, I want to protect, but…But I'm only human!"

"You are anything but, my child. Now take this belt, and become one with the Void, from this day forth you shall be known as Kamen Rider Void!" the voice boomed and Kira was transported back to the human world, right behind the creature.

"What!" Maki shouted confused to how Kira got where he was.

Kira stood their motionless for a second, then he looked up, his eyes went from their natural brown color to a deep purple. He shot his right hand across to the left and a dial with two spokes shooting out on opposite sides formed in his hand, and on his waist a black and purple belt formed. He clicked in the dial vertically the two spokes vertical as well.

"Hen!" he shouted the he smacked the dial sideways the spokes went horizontal and connected to the rest of the belt lighting up the purple on his belt. "Shin!" he finished. His entire body except the belt went pure black. The creature took note and charged at Kira. He punched the creature in gut and threw it out the window. Then purple lines made their way across his body, purple compound eyes formed and his was transformed. He made a fighting pose, then jumped out the window.

"**Void?"** the creature asked confused, then went to attack it.

Kira, dodged the attack and once again punched the creature in the gut, kneed it's face, and round house kicked It away. He then hit the middle of his dial, and all of the purple lining began to glow. He charged at the creature, who noticed him running jumped away. Kira kicked at the wall, barely missing the creature. The wall cracked from the kick, and the purple lines lost their glow, the monster had ran away.

Kira transformed back only to be surrounded by a crowd of gaping faces, they looked like a mix of horror and amazement.

"Kira, Kira is that you?" a couple of kids asked. Kira gave an embarrassed smile. Then walked away, everyone still staring at him.

Kira!" Mika shouted running toward him. " Are you alright?" she asked compassionately.

"Yeah, actually I couldn't be better, I feel all energized, and powerful, he flexed his skinny arms, and laughed aloud.

"Oh, good." She paused, " Maki is a little shaken up. I think we should console him." She gestured to Maki's direction. Kira nodded and they headed towards Maki.

Maki was sitting on the floor, looking outside, he was still shocked of all that happened He was confused, and scared.

"Maki what's the matter?" Mika asked affectionately.

"What, what was that thing, what did Kira do, what is happening?" Maki became flustered, and his eyes darted the room, his arms flailed about.

"Maki!" Kira shouted breaking him out of his stupor. "That creature... I don't know what it is exactly, and what i turned into either, but what i do know is this. You guys are my friends and i will always protect you, and now with this new power i will be able to do so."

Maki looked up at Kira face, it was sincere and as Kira spoke he was tearing up. "Then we'll be happy to help you not only protect us, but to protect everyone else too." Maki tried to smile. "I'm not sure what's happening or what those creatures are, but as long as you are on our side, then I'm happy." he said with a smile.


	2. Into the Void

"I'm glad you feel that way." Kira said relieved

"But, I have one question." Maki said standing up, a serious air grew around him. "What will you do now? Now that you know you can become, whatever that thing is, what will you do?"

"What else?" Kira answered passively, "I'm going to fight those things. I don't know what they are but that one I fought earlier got away, and I'm pretty sure it's going to attack again, and when it does…I'll be ready!"

Kira smiled at hearing this, the school bell then rang and the group dispersed to their respective classes. At the same moment, the void creature was down a dark alleyway, it almost camouflaged with the wall behind it, but it was still day. The creature pants and limped forward, it moved despite it's broken bones, as if it couldn't even feel them. "**Unpure… unpure**." It repeated over and over again. It soon arrived into a intersection, where it came in contact with humans, It looked at them, and a bewildered expression made it's way to it's face, it made a disturbing smile, flashing it's black and jagged teeth, and let out a blood curling howl. The nearby humans grabbed their ears in pain, and the creature ran up to each, it's clawed hands cutting deep into each of their flesh. The monster ripped apart entrails, severed bodied, and ate their dismembered limbs, blood dripped grossly from it's claws and mouth.

Later that day once Kira got home, he got changed, and made himself something to eat. His parents died when he was fifteen due to natural causes, this forced him to learn to cook, and through their death he inherited the house and all that was inside of it, a small fortune which he used to pay for his schooling, and a motorbike which he rode very scarcely ( he didn't want to keep buying gas, when he could walk), he then turned on the T.V. and ate his food he made himself. He began eating a few bites when an emergency broadcast came on the T.V.

"This is an emergency broadcast from channel 12 News." The anchorman began, " many dead, and dismembered bodies had been found near the Subway station at Ikebukuro Station. Viewers may find these images to be disturbing, so let all children out of the room immediately." A few seconds passed, " We received this footage from a security camera. Seems a mysterious creature shrouded in black has been assailing all these innocent people." The video came on, and it was of the creature, brutally killing all those humans. Kira nearly choked from seeing the creature. The video cut back to the anchorman.

"This just in, the creature has just been spotted and is being cornered by the Special unit team headed by Nina Williams." And the video cut to show Nina's group in their protective gear rushing out of a Police vehicle.

"Shit!" Kira cursed aloud, and he ran outside to his bike, he closed his eyes, and that voice resonated in his head once again.

"Fight! The voice commanded, " Use the power of the void and fight!"

Kira eyed reopened, as they did his eyes turned from their brown shade, to purple, his right arm shot across to the left and the Void gearappeared in his hand, the belt appeared on his waist. He clicked the dial vertically into his belt.

"Hen-." He shouted and then slapped the vertical gear sideways clicking it in place with the rest of the belt, the purple on the belt began to glow. His body became enveloped in Void, and then purple lines made their way across the suit creating it's design.

"Kamen Rider Void!" the belt said in a deep voice once his suit was completely formed."

"Whoa that's new." Kira said, then jumped onto his bike, a Honda Interceptor, he started the engine, and instead of the usual kick to life it has, the bike became enveloped by the same Void that covered his body, and the same purple lines.

"Void Runner." The belt spoke once again. The bike roared to life. " Void gate opening." The belt said as a gate of void formed in front of them, Kira could clearly see the policemen of Nina's police force, a few of the policemen where on the ground, presumably dead. He ran ahead following the sound of bullets and screams, once their he witnessed Nina fighting the creature. She was strong in her attacks knocking the creature back and forth, and dodging all of it's attacks. Kira stood their in awe, but then the creature yelled out causing Nina to go ff balance and knocked her away. Kira jumped In and managed to catch her before she hit that ground.

"What the hell!" Nina shouted getting out of Kira's arms. The two standing side by side where about the same height, she wore a sour expression, as if she wasn't expecting the creature to hit her.

"You're welcome." Kira said nonchalantly, " You fought well but leave it to me." And with that he ran off before she could retort.

"**UNPURE!"** the creature yelled at the top of his lungs, windows shattered around them, but Kira was unfazed, he just kept running and he punched the creature with full force sending it flying and crashing into a brick wall. The creature slinked out and plopped to the floor. It's body jerked and convulsed as it got up. It's spine elongated ripping apart it's own stomach, and the rib bones grew out. It's legs enlarged and became lined with protruding bones, his feet became claws, the same with it's hands. The face mangled, it's jaw unhinged showing an extra row of teeth, the creature became far from human more than anything else it was before.

"Gah!" Kira yelled looking at it's new deformed state. "What the hell!"

The creature bellowed again, and charged at Void, he jumped out of the way, but the protruding bones cut his leg. He grit and bore the pain. The monster turned around and charged yet again. This time Kira jumped up, and grabbed onto one of it's protruding ribs. With all his strength he Tugged at it, and he pulled harder till it snapped. The monster howled and writhe in pain. Kira was thrown off an din mid-air he threw the bone straight at the creature's head. It pierced through it's eye, causing a flood of black liquid to come spewing out. The monster now partly blind, and enraged began to swing his arms about hitting anything he could. Kira took this opportunity to jump on the creatures arm, and up it he ran straight to the head. As he did he tapped the middle of his buckle, his purple lines began to glow, and he jumped up and Rider kicked the bone protruding on his eye. The monster fell back and dissolved before it hit the ground. Kira landed on his feet in a crouching position, got up slowly looked back and crossed his arms. Then walked back to his bike, Nina then ran up to him.

"Who are? What are you? How did you-," she was cut off by Kira.

" I am Kamen Rider Void." And with that he hopped on his bike, and took off. Once home he took


End file.
